This invention relates to after market trim devices for automobiles. Specifically, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for applying a decorative design to a door handle.
After market trim devices for automobiles are trim pieces which can be added to an automobile to add decoration and customization to a vehicle beyond what is supplied by the vehicle manufacturer. Today it is common to add after market trim pieces to vehicle door handles 12 such as the vehicle door assembly 10 shown in FIG. 1. To apply after market trim to such a door handle 12, one simply takes a handle overlay 14 as is shown in FIG. 2 and applies it to the door handle 12. This can be accomplished when the handle overlay 14 is manufactured to fit onto specific door handles 12 with a tight fit and with the use of double-sided tape inside the handle overlay 14 which when pressed tightly with the handle 12, sticks the handle overlay 14 to the handle 12. The double-sided tape 32 can be seen on the backside of the handle overlay 14 in FIG. 3A.
This type of handle overlay 14 is usually chromed or colored in a plain fashion. However, some customizers of the vehicles may wish to add more decoration and design to their vehicles. Therefore, it is desirable to have a method and apparatus for applying more decoration to the vehicle handle or handle overlays so that one can further customize one's vehicle.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved method and apparatus for applying a decorative design member to a door handle.
Another object of the present invention is to allow individuals to easily customize their vehicle by adding after market decorative designs as trim on their vehicles.
A further object is a provision of the method and apparatus for applying a decorative design member to a door handle which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and efficient in operation.
One or more of these or other objects of the invention will be apparent from the specification and claims that follow.